A key problem with a precision resistor is that the resistance values tend to change over time as a function of temperature. This variation in resistance hinders circuits which rely on precise control of the resistance value for their functionality. Current methods rely on material innovations to limit the thermal coefficient of resistance (TCR) of the resistor and on tolerances built into integrated circuit (IC) designs. However, these approaches do not achieve the high precision required as device dimensions continue to shrink.
A need therefore exists for methodology enabling control of the resistance of a precision resistor.